


"Eso fue lo facil"

by Lara_Razed



Series: Fictober 2020 [Multinfandom] [2]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Azula (Avatar) Redemption, Fluff, Friendship, M/M, Modern Era, Ozai (Avatar) Being a Terrible Parent
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:00:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26787097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lara_Razed/pseuds/Lara_Razed
Summary: Cuando Aang y Katara son solicitados en sus empleos, no tienen más remedio que dejar a sus niños a cargo de sus tíos Zuko y Sokka.
Relationships: Aang/Katara (Avatar), Sokka/Zuko (Avatar)
Series: Fictober 2020 [Multinfandom] [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1950262
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	"Eso fue lo facil"

Lo único que Sokka deseaba en esa mañana era que lo dejaran dormir en paz.

La primera interrupción a su sueño fue cuando la tonta alarma de Zuko sonó a las seis de la mañana. ¿Quien se despertaba a las seis de la mañana en domingo?  
Pues al parecer Zuko lo hacía, a pesar de que llevaban viviendo juntos por casi 10 años, Sokka aún no podía acostumbrarse al horario matutino de su pareja. Así que con un gruñido algo sordo, se acomodó entre las cobijas y volvió a sumergirse entre sueños, en lo que Zuko comenzaba su rutina.

La segunda interrupción vino de su pequeña de cinco años, Izumi y el travieso gato, Druk. Ambos llegaron dando brincos como si la cama fuera un trampolín. Tal comportamiento de dar brincos en una cama, no era algo que un gato común haría, pero como bien habían notado Zuko y él, Druk no era un gato normal.

\- ¡Papi, despierta! - la dulce voz de su hija inundó toda la habitación, siendo acompañada por un leve maullido de Druk.

Cualquiera que conociera a Sokka, sabe que ama a su hija con todo su corazón, pero cuando se trata de interrumpir su tiempo de sueño, no menosprecia a nadie.

Sokka tomó la almohada que no estaba usando y la lanzó en dirección a Izumi, quien entre tanto brinco logró esquivarla con facilidad. Lamentablemente, Druk no corrió con la misma suerte, siendo golpeado y lanzó un maullido de protesta.

\- ¡Papi! - insistió Izumi, ahora moviéndoselo su padre de un lado a otro

Con un poco de esfuerzo, Sokka hecho un vistazo al reloj que reposaba en la cómoda del lado izquierdo de la habitación.

\- Cariño, son las ocho en punto - comentó tratando de no sonar molesto - ¿por que estás despierta tan temprano?

\- Papa dice que comenzar el día desde muy temprano te da grandes beneficios

Sokka gimió con algo de desesperación.

\- Bien, hagamos esto. - habló después de tomarse unos segundos para pensar - activaré el temporizador de mi celular. - agarró su teléfono y lo desbloqueo mostrándole a Izumi la pantalla - Pondré exactamente diez minutos, ¿ves? - la pequeña asintió con la cabeza - cuando mi celular suene, te prometo que me levantaré

\- ¡Si! - celebró la pequeña bajando de la cama - cuando tu alarma suene, vendré corriendo

\- Si, si, como digas - respondió a medias mientras volvía a envolverse entre las cobijas, esta vez sintiendo un poco de peso cerca de sus pies. Tal parece que Druk había decidido quedarse a descansar esos diez minutos con él.

Pero cuando finalmente estaba volviendo al sueño profundo, su celular sonó. ¿Ya habían pasado diez minutos? Sokka juraba que en su reloj mental sólo habían pasado cuatro minutos. Pero al aparato no le importaban los cálculos matemáticos mentales de Sokka, siguió sonando. Fue ahí donde Sokka se dio cuenta de que ese no era el tono para el cronómetro, si no que era el tono de una llamada telefónica. Si, definitivamente nadie quería que Sokka durmiera en paz.

\- Hola, usted se ha comunicado al teléfono de Sokka, si no es algo importante, por favor haga el favor de llamar después para que pueda dormir en paz - contestó de mala gana su celular

\- También es un gusto oírte, Sokka - se escucho desde la otra línea

\- ¿Katara?

\- ¿Esperabas la llamada de alguien más?

\- No, claro que no. Es solo que me sorprende que me llames a esta hora - respondió

\- Sokka, cualquier persona que no sea tú, se despierta temprano

\- ¡¿En domingo?!

\- Si, incluso en domingo. Pero te llamé por que necesito que me hagas un favor muy importante

\- Presiento que me arrepentiré pero, bien, ¿que es lo que quieres que haga?

\- ¿Podrían tú y Zuko cuidar de Bumi y Kya por hoy?

\- ¿Qué?

\- Te prometo que solo serán unas horas.

\- ¿No se supone que Aang y tú no trabajan los domingos?

\- Bueno, acabó de recibir una llamada de la clínica, parece qué hay varios pacientes que necesitan ser atendidos, y como soy considerada una de las mejores...

\- Presumida - interrumpió Sokka sin ningún arrepentimiento

\- Ya madura, Sokka. - Sokka podía jurar que Katara había rodado los ojos - El punto que es que tanto Aang como yo tenemos trabajo, y no nos podemos negar

\- ¿Y qué hay de una niñera?

\- ¿Sokka, acaso no quieres pasar tiempo con tus sobrinos?

\- ¿Qué? No, sabes que me encanta pasar el tiempo con ellos...

\- ¡Perfecto! Llegaremos con los niños en una hora - y sin siquiera darle una oportunidad a Sokka de protestar, terminó la llamada

Si, definitivamente ya no iba a poder regresar a la cama después de eso.

_____________

\- No tengo ningún problema si Bumi y Kya pasan unas horas en nuestra casa, pero me hubiera gustado ser parte de esa decisión

\- Lo se, y lo siento. - habló Sokka guardando los trastes del desayuno - Pero quiero que sepas que yo tampoco tuve parte en la decisión.

\- Cuando tu hermana quiere algo, lo logra, ¿no es así?

\- La mayoría del tiempo.

La conversación no logró ir a más, gracias a que el timbre sonó. Desde unos cuartos más al fondo lograron escuchar los gritos de emoción de Izumi. En cuanto Sokka comentó que sus primos vendrían a pasar el rato a la casa, terminó su desayuno lo más rápido que pudo y se apresuró a ir a su habitación. Lo más seguro (en sospecha de Zuko), es que había ido a arreglarlo, pues la noche anterior había tenido una pequeña lucha con almohadas con Sokka y ninguno de los dos se digno a recoger nada de lo que tiraron.

\- ¡Sokka! ¡Zuko! - Como siempre, Aang saludaba a ambos con una gran sonrisa en su rostro

\- Siempre es un gusto verte, Aang - respondió Zuko al saludo

\- ¡Tío, Aang! ¡Tía, Katara! - llegó Izumi corriendo, recibiendo a los mencionados con un abrazo

\- Solo mira como has crecido, Izumi - comentó Katara con una sonrisa

\- Según las marcas que tenemos en la pared de mi habitación, he crecido quince centímetros desde la última vez que me viste - parecía que la pequeña iba a continuar explicando su desarrollo de crecimiento, hasta que notó a su prima - ¡Kya!

\- ¡Izumi! - saludó Kya atrapando a Izumi en un fuerte abrazo, era de esperarse que ambas se llevaran de maravilla al tener la misma edad.

\- Hey, el primo Bumi también está aquí - hizo su entrada Bumi extendiendo los brazos

\- ¡Bumi! - ahora fue el turno de abrazar a Bumi.

Los adultos sólo sonrieron ante la escena. Era algo increíble que la amistad que ellos habían creado en años, también fuera muy fuerte en sus pequeños.

Luego de que Katara diera una "leve" explicación de las cosas que tenían permitido y no tenían permitido hacer Bumi y Kya, ella y Aang se retiraron, prometiendo a sus hijos que volverían por ellos pronto.

\- ¿En que nos acabamos de meter? - se lamentó por adelantado Sokka

\- Vamos, Sokka. No es la primera vez que cuidamos de Bumi y Kya - habló Zuko

\- Permíteme diferir en eso, querido esposo - Zuko sonrió - Cuidamos a Bumi cuando era solo un bebé de 2 años, ahora este es un niño de Ocho y las únicas veces que cuidamos de Kya (si es que se puede decir que la cuidamos), fueron cuando todos nos juntamos para salir, y según yo, Suki fue la más atenta con los niños que nosotros.

\- Entiendo a lo que quieres llegar, Sokka - Zuko alzó las manos en forma de redención - pero sigo creyendo que esto podría ser fácil. Tú mismo lo dijiste, Bumi es ahora un niño de ocho años, técnicamente puede cuidarse solo. Y Kya e Izumi se llevan de maravilla, no creo que den demasiados problemas.

Sokka suspiró pensando un poco en lo que había dicho Zuko. Tal vez tenía razón.

_____________

Si, al inicio las cosas fueron algo aburridas y monótonas. Bumi ayudaba a Sokka a preparar la comida, mientras que Zuko se había sacrificado a ser el conejillo de Indias de Izumi y Kya para que probaran en el un nuevo tipo de peinado. Sokka generó una ligera risa al escuchar las palabras que Izumi había usado para convencer a Zuko:

"¿De que sirve que tengas un cabello largo y bonito si no vas a moldearlo con distintos estilos?"

El resultado al nuevo peinado de Zuko, terminó en dos trenzas a medio terminar, y sin que esté se diera cuenta, Sokka tomó una foto. Había conseguido un nuevo fondo de pantalla.

La comida había pasado sin ningún problema, omitiendo un poco la ocasional guerra de servilletas entre Bumi, Kya e Izumi, a la cual Zuko y Sokka se unieron, dejando el piso del comedor lleno de servilletas. Dejaron que los niños fueran a jugar mientras ellos recogían todo el desastre. Y de vez en cuando, dejándose llevar por la emoción del momento, iniciaban una nueva guerra de servilletas.

Cuando finalmente terminaron de limpiar fueron a revisar a los niños al cuarto de Izumi. Ambos tuvieron que aguantar sacar una carcajada al ver la escena que encontraron. El pobre Druk yacía con vestimentas de pirata, mientras Bumi lo cargaba y proclamaba la cama como suya y de Druk. Mientras tanto Kya e Izumi, sostenían unas espadas de plástico, dando entender que no iban a dejar que Bumi se saliera con la suya.

La escena además de ser algo cómica, era muy enternecedora. Sokka observó como la mirada de Zuko se volvía más suave conforme veía a los niños jugar. En cuanto Suko noto que lo observaban, le devolvió la mirada a Sokka y le sonrió. Ambos decidieron salir de la habitación.

_____________

La batalla por el control de la cama había terminado con Izumi y Kya como vencedoras, mientras que Bumi había terminado con un rasguño en su mano de parte de Druk (quien no se arrepentía de nada). Para que no hubiera más problemas de territorios entre los niños, Zuko y Sokka decidieron ponerles una película. El título que habían escogido para que vieran fue una de las favoritas de Izumi: El Camino Hacia el Dorado.

Mientras los niños acomodaban la sala para ver la película, Zuko y Sokka decidieron ir preparando las palomitas y algún que otro bocadillo.

\- ¿En que piensas? - Se aventuró a preguntar Sokka

\- ¿A que te refieres? - Zuko lo miró mientras untaba mantequilla en la olla para las palomitas

\- Bueno, todo el día te he visto pensativo, ya sabes - trato de explicar

\- No es nada malo, te lo prometo

Y con esa respuesta ambos regresaron a terminar las palomitas.

_____________

Para cuando Aang y Katara llegaron, los niños ya se encontraban dormidos. La película hacía un rato que había terminado, pero a petición de Kya, habían puesto otra en la que se quedaron dormidos a la mitad.

\- Son tan tiernos y adorables cuando no están haciendo travesuras - comentó Katara sacando su celular y sacando una foto del momento. - ¿Están seguros de que no les dieron problemas?

\- Completamente, hermanita - respondió Sokka - No hay nada que el tío Sokka y el tío Zuko no puedan hacer

Aang se acercó con cuidado a Bumi y lo agitó un poco para despertarlo.

\- Bumi, despierta, mamá y yo ya llegamos por ustedes - susurró - es hora de ir a casa

\- No quiero...- respondió Bumi entre sueños

Sabiendo que no podrían despertar a Bumi, sin despertar a Izumi y Kya en el acto, decidieron que Aang cargaría a Bumi, mientras que Katara tomaría a Kya.

\- Muchas gracias por esto, hermano - Katara le sonrió

\- Cuando quieras, hermanita

Katara se despidió con un gesto de mano de Zuko y se retiró del lugar.

_____________

\- Con cuidado - susurró Sokka

\- Si sigues diciendo eso, hay más probabilidades de que la tire por que me desconcentras - reclamó Zuko en el mismo tono, acomodando a Izumi en su cama. Casi de forma inmediata, Druk llegó y se acurrucó al lado de la pequeña, como su fiel guardián.

\- Lo siento, es que cuando esta dormida se ve tan frágil - comentó Sokka una vez que salieron de la habitación de su hija

\- Lo se

Ambos regresaron a su habitación una vez que terminaron de acomodar el desastre de sábanas y almohadas de la sala, se cambiaron de ropa y se recostaron en la cama.

\- ¿En que piensas?

\- Sokka - Dijo a modo de reclamo

\- ¿Pensabas en mi? - era obvio que no aceptaría una evasiva

\- Pienso en ti todos los días - respondió riendo del ligero sonrojo que se apoderó de Sokka - Pero no puedo dejar de pensar en que hace mucho, mucho tiempo, Azula y yo solíamos jugar y bromear de esa forma

Sokka se acomoda a una posición más cómoda para poder verlo y escucharlo mejor.

\- Teníamos nuestros momentos, pero nos llevábamos bien. Realmente extraño esos tiempos.

\- Zuko...

\- Se que no debería lamentarme por el pasado pero es que no puedo dejar de pensar qué tal vez puedo haber evitado que mi padre nos separara, puede haber evitado que confundiera la mente de Azula.

\- Zuko - Llamó tratando de no sonar tan autoritario - No fue tu culpa, eras solo un niño. Y si, muchas cosas pasaron, pero ten en cuenta que tu hermana está en tu vida nuevamente. Ella está dispuesta a mejorar, y aunque no lo diga en voz alta, aprecia tu compañía y apoyo

Zuko miró el techo por unos buenos minutos, mientras Sokka esperaba pacientemente a que pensara en sus palabras.

\- Es verdad - Habló finalmente - Estaré ahí si me necesita

\- Y no olvides que yo estaré aquí por si tú me necesitas

\- Lo se - sonrió - y te agradezco por eso.

Si Sokka tenía que volver a soportar más guerras de servilletas, peinados extravagantes y peleas con espadas de plástico para poder ver esa hermosa sonrisa, entonces lo haría las veces que fuera necesario.

\- Tenías razón

\- ¿En que? - preguntó Zuko

\- Fue fácil.

**Author's Note:**

> Mi primer historia Zukka, para el segundo día del fictober de este año.  
> Al inicio esto iba a ser ambientado en el canon pero por azares del destino termino como un Au moderno.


End file.
